Miss Me, Kiss Me
by Mint Pizza Queen
Summary: He should've just kept on going. He should have just walked way. But no, Uzumaki pride got the better of him. ONESHOT. SasuNaru. [COMPLETED]


**_Author's Note:_** _Welcome to another Naruto one-shot brought to you by yours truly. Once again it's inspired by a quote thingy. As usual, it's Sasuke x Naruto (You say it like it's a bad thing!). Well, it's canon, what can I say? Anyway, this little piece nagged me until I got it out onto paper, and even then it kept nagging me, screaming "Post me! Post me damnit!" So, here you guys go. Only posted it cause the paper screamed at me, and that's something I hate having to put up with at three in the morning. O.o; It is just something entirely random, no plot. And to let you know, I suck at writing physical fight scenes. I can write verbal fights, not physical ones. n.n;_

_**Warning:**_ _Shonen-ai, OOCness at times, lack of a plot._

_**Notes:**_ _Teme is bastard, baka is stupid/idiot, dobe is dead last._

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_

* * *

_

Missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss me.

* * *

**Miss Me, Kiss Me  
**by _Mint Pizza Queen_

_Swing. _

_Kick. _

_Duck. _

_Punch. _

_Miss._

_Curse under breath._

Naruto fumbled with his headband, panting heavily as he leveled a fierce glare towards his sparring partner, who was panting. Just not as harshly as the blonde was, surprise-surprise.

"What's the matter, dobe?" The boy smirked at him, eyes leveled in his own glare. "Giving up already? Tch. Pathetic."

"Me? Give up? Never in a million years, teme!" The boy stood straighter despite his evident exhaustion. "I'll beat your ass into the ground! I will! Believe it!" To prove his point, he threw a fist forward in determination and deepened his scowl.

"Hn." Sasuke held up a hand and waved it in a mocking fashion that clearly stated _'let's see what you got, dobe. That is, if you're not afraid.' _"Well stop standing there running your gums and do something. I'm getting bored."

"Rarg!" Naruto charged headlong into the Uchiha, kunai drawn out and extended. He raised his arm and made it appear that he was going to strike with it, but at the last second, withdrew his hand and swung out a leg instead.

This caught the Uchiha off-guard, but he retaliated by allowing the leg to hit him behind the knees and sent him falling down. He bent backwards and sprung his weight through his arms, pushing himself off the ground and bouncing back in a somersault. As he was pushing his weight down, he swung his legs out--kicking Naruto in the chest and sent him flying backwards.

Naruto was winded slightly, but now clearly even more agitated than he was at first. He felt the ground connect with his back as he tumbled from the sudden blow. He narrowed his eyes and saw the same smirk from the Uchiha beaming down at him.

"Almost, but not quite. Getting better."

"Shut up, teme!"

He charged again, kunai drawn. Next thing he knew, he found himself blinking in astonishment with his head in a firm lock and the kunai pointed at the base of his skull. He felt the cold metal brush against his skin slightly, almost in a tickling fashion.

"I take that back; you're getting worse." He felt the metal object run gently on the nape of his neck, and saw it drop to the ground. It landed with a soft thump in the grass, landing on its side.

Two hands grabbed his shoulders and heaved him upright. He found himself staring into two dark eyes that bore angrily into his own, agitation written across his face. "Focus, Naruto! How can you call yourself a ninja if you fall into someone's taunts so easy? You won't make it out of a mission alive at this rate!"

"Shut up, teme! I can handle myself!" Naruto swung an arm, knocking away Sasuke's two hands that were still planted on his shoulders. He stuck his tongue out childishly and began to shuffle away quickly. "Anyway, I'm off now to get some ramen. Toodles!"

Once again, back met ground after he felt something push him from behind, twisting him in mid-fall, which caused him to land in the position. He was face to face with Sasuke, who was glaring.

"No ramen! Training! Now!"

Naruto blinked. Then scowled. "Hell no, teme! I'm hungry and I'm done for the day! Let me go!"

"No."

All right, this was getting a little weird, even for Naruto's tastes. First off, since when did Sasuke attack him from behind? He never did. Second off, what does he mean no ramen? See, come on! Ramen was life! Ramen was good! Ramen was Naruto's life support!

"Teme! Go away! You can't make me keep training if I don't want to, now back off!"

Naruto was sick of finding himself in odd positions in a blink of an eye. Really he was. Now he found himself shoved face first into the dirt, eating mouthfuls of soil and grass. He was hungry, but this wasn't doing anything to satisfy his inner hunger for some delicious Ichiraku ramen.

"What's wrong, Naruto? I thought you could beat me. If you can't get me to stop, then you really are nothing but a dobe and will never become a worthy ninja of Konoha." Sasuke sneered, pushing at Naruto's buttons.

"TEME!" Naruto bucked, catching Sasuke completely off-guard, not giving the dark-haired boy any time to react. The Uchiha landed on his rump, grunting from the impact and from the fact he landed on a rock. He opened one eye warily as he saw a blur of orange rushing for him. "I'll kick your ass!"

Sasuke kicked himself from the ground, projecting into the trees. Naruto gave chase.

The two darted from branch to branch, Sasuke smirking at Naruto, whom all the while was cursing the Uchiha into oblivion and beyond. "Teme! I'll kill you! Oh yes, definitely! I'll kick your ass so very hard! So hard you'll wish you never had an ass! And then the fan girls won't love you, and Sakura will finally notice me! Haha! How do you like that, teme? Eh? EH?"

The Uchiha abruptly stopped, feeling the whoosh of a breeze as Naruto flew by him, unable to stop before colliding into a trunk of a tree. Sasuke smirked as the blonde fell onto his back, twitching. "Naruto, you should shut up sometimes. It would do wonders."

Naruto bolted up, letting out a screech like that of an angry feline. "SASUKE YOU TEME! I don't have to put up with this! I'm getting my damn ramen, and you won't stop me."

The Uchiha growled, seeing the blonde strut his way from the forest. "Oi, baka!"

"Nope! Not listening!"

"Baka!"

"LA-LA-LA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

A vein began to twitch on Sasuke's forehead.

"NARUTO!"

"LA-LA-LA! I LOVE MY RAMEN! LA-LA-LARRR!" Naruto had his eyes closed, did a quick spin on the heel of one foot, and snapped his fingers before strutting into the clearing they had just came from.

Sasuke lunged.

And missed.

He found himself pinned to the ground, hands above his head, and his shirt riding up his stomach, exposing pale skin. Pinning him was none other than Uzumaki Naruto, looking mightily smug and pleased with himself.

"Well, well, well, what do I have here?"

Oh boy, here it comes…

"Focus, Sasuke! How can you call yourself a ninja if you fall into someone's taunts so easy? You won't make it out of a mission alive at this rate!" Naruto sneered, grinning. "My, shouldn't you be taking your own advice, eh? Baka?" He added the last word as an afterthought.

Sasuke shoved him off, and charged for him, raising a hand clenched as a fist to level a punch--

--but missed again.

His eyes widened and looked around hastily to find Naruto up on a tree branch doing a victory dance. "Missed me! Missed me! Now you gotta--" He froze, and suddenly his face reddened. "Ooh."

Sasuke smirked. "I believe the words you're looking for are, 'kiss me.', baka."

Naruto fell out of the tree.

The Uchiha would have laughed had he not had one furious blonde shoved in his face, face burning and radiating heat off of it in anger waves. "TEME! I know what the rest of the words were! You didn't need to finish it!" He scowled.

Sasuke continued to smirk.

Naruto glared.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Do you want me to or not?"

"Want you to do what?"

"Kiss you?"

Naruto backpedaled. "No! It was just a song, I didn't actually mean it!"

Sasuke shrugged with nonchalance. "All right then, you can go now and get your ramen…"

Naruto turned, ready to do just that.

"…and run away, like the _coward you are."_

He should've just kept on going. He should've just walked away. But _noooo_, Uzumaki pride got the better of him and he found himself shoving his face back into Sasuke's, foaming and ranting. "I am not a coward, teme! I am braver than you by a mile! I can not only kick your ass, I can beat you at your own game! So what do you got to say to that? Eh, teme?"

The Uchiha didn't need to say anything. He merely leaned forward and placed his lips onto the blonde's, instantly shutting him up.

When he pulled away, Naruto's face was redder than it had been previously and he was blinking with a glazed look.

"Oi, Naruto? You still in there?"

"Huh?"

"Glad to hear it."

With that, Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets, and began to walk away while whistling a tune with nonchalance…

…that is until somebody dove at him and pinned him to the ground from behind.

"How about we try that again, teme?"

"Baka's first."

"TEME!"

"Missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss me."

And they did.

_**-End-**_


End file.
